


campus crush

by bobatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Bottom Hinata, Bottom Kenma, Bottom Tsukishima, Bottom Yaku, Bottom Yamaguchi, College, Everyone likes each other, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, [ - Freeform, bottom Ennoshita, bottom haikyuu characters, bottom nishinoya, bottom sugawara, everyone gets shy around you, no one is actually dating, switch lev, teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobatsuki/pseuds/bobatsuki
Summary: y/n wasn't your typical new girl crush in college.one could say she was more dominant, in ways the others wouldn't have expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Haiba Alisa/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Komaki Yuzuru/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sakunami Kousuke/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Haru Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of pegging and shy characters 
> 
> not all characters are bottoms, just go with it

The ball slams down at the floor followed by a sharp echo. Hinata and Kageyama yell in victory as Yachi hands them two tumblers of water. Small “thank you’s” were exchanged before the two’s legs finally gave up, falling to the floor with their non-dominant hands holding them up. Water downs their throat and replenishes the dry and hoarse feeling they felt upon practicing for nearly 4 hours straight.

The third years laugh because  _ finally,  _ the two have reached their limit and they can end practice. Asahi takes a large gulp of water whilst wiping off the sweat on his forehead before he notices a certain pair seated in the corner of the room with emotionless expressions on their faces. His teammate Ennoshita stands next to him, also observing the two who were weirdly quiet and unenthusiastic. 

“What’s up with those two?”, Sugawara walks behind them, a little amused at the weird sight of seeing Nishinoya and Tanaka being exponentially lethargic. Hinata having noticed the difference in atmosphere, looks over at the two juniors before he jogs towards them.

“Tanaka-san? Nishinoya senpai?”, his velvety but citrusy voice flicked their minds off whatever they were thinking of. Tanaka suddenly gets up with his hands on his hips as he stared wide-eyed at the tangerine.

“Oi! Why do you call Nishinoya senpai but not me?”, he yells out, obviously joking but knowing the rowdy junior everyone knew he was genuinely half bewildered. 

Daichi and Asahi sigh at the junior but proceeds to clean up and mop the floors. Which left Hinata to deal with a riled-up Tanaka and a laughing Nishinoya. The shortest of the three waves his hands around, signaling the two to stop whatever rambling and incoherent words they were throwing out, he changes his position on the floor and proceeds to set his water tumbler down.

“That’s enough, anyway, were you asking something from us earlier?”

Hinata raises his head up and nods with his signature sunshine smile, never failing to brighten up the room, including Kageyama who just entered the gym with a refilled bottle of water, one hand holding the said bottle and the other was gently dabbing his handkerchief around his forehead. Upon seeing his tangerine smiling he feels his heart warm up just a tad bit. 

“Kageyama! Where are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”, Asahi asks as he hands the setter his tumbler. Kageyama mutters a small “thank you” before he opens the tumbler and refills the tumbler with the water inside the plastic bottle.

“They’re drinks and snacks got stuck in the vending machine”, he mutters before he takes a huge gulp of water.

Asahi laughs and nods in acknowledgment.

“Y/N?”

Everyone’s attention was averted to Hinata who had spoken the name, something about the name seemed familiar to the three seniors. Kageyama approached the three and handed Hinata a small snack he’d gotten from Coach Ukai’s store that morning. Tanaka and Nishinoya being the people they were, didn’t spare any shame in teasing the setter with their smirks and knowing eyes. 

“Y/N, if I were to describe in one word, would be unique, to be more specific I’d say dominant”, Nishinoya chuckles and takes another sip of his drink.

“Dominant?”, Hinata tilted his head to the side and pondered over the word.

  
  


Dominant.

* * *

  
  
  
  


"Apparently Haru Y/N is transferring here"

Yamamoto chokes in his frappe mid-swallow and bursts out in a coughing fit. Lev and Inuoka burst out laughing, not understanding the literal dilemma the others were facing. Fukunaga’s eyes narrow upon seeing Kenma tense up. Yamamoto hits his fist against his chest in an attempt to stop the choking. Somehow, it worked. 

“What’s with this Haru Y/N anyway?”, Lev asks as he took a small sip of his bubble tea.

Kenma sighs through his nose, proceeding to load a new game on his phone.

“Haru Y/N is pretty infamous among a couple of schools, she used to be our schoolmate for about 7 months till she transferred to Korea for a volleyball tryout”, Kuroo explains and pulls his phone out. He opens Twitter and types in an all too familiar username.

“Here”, Kuroo hands his phone to the tallest male. Lev scrolls through the account and wow. 

In the couple of pictures that this Haru Y/N had posted, they got a good glimpse of who this girl was. A volleyball player who loves coffee drinks especially with boba pearls. Is a big sucker for anime and from the few posts she had, they concluded that she was in fact bisexual, their conclusions being confirmed by Kuroo himself. Yamamoto groans as they pass one certain post, he opens the twitter cropped picture and malfunctions upon seeing her again.

“She’s so pretty too”, he whines and has a mini tantrum about how pretty she was. How she’s one of the best volleyball players he’s come across. Plus the whole personality that differentiated her from the crowd.

They didn’t understand at the time but Lev especially was very  _ very  _ excited.

“Be careful of her though, she isn’t your stereotypical  _ girl _ to put it simply”, Kenma says, adding air quotes because saying it by itself seemed offensive in his book. Kuroo nods in agreement.

“She’s a woman Kenma, a  _ woman _ ! The most beautiful woman at that!”, Yamamoto whines again.

Before anyone could add any more questions the bell rings, and everyone goes back to their seats while putting away their food and phones. In another class, Bokuto was happily humming a tune to himself, packing up his stuff to get ready for lunch. Akaashi looks over his shoulder to glance at the seemingly very happy owl.

“What’s got you this happy on quiz day Bokuto-san?”, Akaashi throws his bag over his shoulder and holds it securely with his hand gripping the straps.

Bokuto smiles back at him, Akaashi feeling the light heat on his cheeks because  _ fuck,  _ Bokuto’s smile never failed to make him feel warm inside plus the occasional butterflies in his stomach. Despite being best friends since they were kids, Bokuto, whether it was intentional or not, always found a way to make Akaashi fall in love just a little bit deeper.

“Y/N is transferring here! I’m just excited to see her again”, Bokuto beams at him.

Akaashi gasps and also starts to feel giddy. Y/N was their childhood best friend, she knew Bokuto a little longer than he did but still, he missed the female and he was now matching the taller owl’s enthusiasm. He recalls a couple of instances from their childhood and he smiles adoringly at them. 

He recalls an incident where Y/N had said that she would marry him before Bokuto stepped in and said that Akaashi was already his husband. They were only around 6 or 7 at the time but their parents still remind them of it every now and then back when they still actively saw each other. Bokuto still stands by his unspoken statement of saying Akaashi was his.

Are they dating?

No. Surprisingly they weren’t dating. But everyone knew there was a little something going on between them. The two just don’t bother to bring up because what’s the rush? 

They haven’t talked to Y/N in a while due to their busy schedules. Bokuto and Akaashi were caught up on projects and volleyball whilst Y/N was caught up on volleyball along with modeling stuff so she wasn’t exactly available a lot of the time. She spent the majority of her third and fourth year of high school on her building up a career so she had opted to take online classes instead. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were fully supportive of her, they would occasionally visit her at work during her breaks and sometimes they would rush to her volleyball matches after they had finished their own game. 

Safe to say the two of them were Y/N’s biggest support systems.

But as said earlier, it has been a good minute since they’ve actually seen each other in person. And while in other situations people would just slowly drift apart, the three had an unbreakable bond so without even saying anything, the three knew that they missed each other deeply.

They exited class whilst talking about old memories and the day was halfway done. Minutes and hours passed before it was dismissal time, their very large friend group meeting up in a cafe near the campus. 

This time though, it was only Akaashi, Shirabu, Yaku, Sugawara, and Oikawa who had come along because apparently the others had a pile of homework due the next day, and being the responsible students that the five were, they had finished them a week prior. And with the others? They just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

“Everyone’s talking about Haru Y/N”, Sugawara brings up, taking a small sip of his coffee drink. Oikawa laughs while Shirabu raises an eyebrow. Yaku laughs and sets down his bowl of edible cookie dough.

“I’ve noticed, Yamamoto wouldn’t stop yapping about her during break, it was actually funny to see him have  _ this  _ dramatic reaction towards one girl”, Shirabu chuckles at the story before he gets up to check for his order.

Chatter filled the table and the topics ranged from school to volleyball to other bizarre things that they would always talk about no matter the oddness of it. Shirabu sits down back at his chair with a sigh but a content smile. The bell above the entrance of the cafe dings but they pay no mind to it.

Sugawara was in the middle of telling a story that happened this morning when a velvety voice cut in.

“Akaashi?”

The aforementioned looks behind him and gasps. Everyone else on the table watches as Akaashi gets up and excitedly wraps his arms around the girl who called out his name.

“Y/N! You- You’re back holy shit how was the trip? Where’s your dorm wha-”

Y/N laughs and hugs the other again, her arms around Akaashi’s waist. The others sitting on the table had their mouths slightly agape because wow, who knew any of them in their friend group could be so comfortable around a female. 

“I’ll tell you about my trip and everything later, my dorm’s somewhere near campus too, I’m guessing everyone is already expecting me hm?”, Y/N asks in a teasing tone, a playful smile on her face as she fixes the glasses on her face. 

Everyone takes a minute to actually look at the girl. 

She was wearing a white turtleneck under a denim oversized jacket, partnered with high-waisted jeans with semi high-heeled boots. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up a bit which showed off her well-defined arms. Her hair wasn’t tied or anything but her hair was layered and on top of that, she had a thin layer of bangs. She wore little to no makeup and her glasses framed her face quite well. 

Her plump lips turned up to a smile as she conversed with the setter. Her long eyelashes batted gently and gracefully like a butterfly. Her squishy cheeks contrasted with her sharp cheekbones and her sharp jawline. She was the definition of beautiful, and despite her undeniably intimidating aura, she had a warm aura around her that radiated kindness from the moment she smiled.

Oikawa and Sugawara found themselves blushing at the beautiful woman.

“Pretty much, I mean with your reputation and all I wouldn’t be surprised, we were just talking about you not even 20 minutes ago”, Akaashi laughs and Y/N follows, hand covering her mouth but her cheeks all squished up adorably.

For someone that everyone was all waiting for, she was... Well, average. 

“Do you mind if I meet your friends sometime tomorrow or next week? I’m kind of in a hurry.”, Y/N said in an apologetic tone, and Akaashi then just realized that the female’s hands were occupied with a cup of coffee plus her phone with her car keys. He nods understandingly.

“I have a new number that I use more often, I’ll text you my new social media too”, she approaches the occupied table of Akaashi’s companions and sets her drink and keys down. She pulls her phone out and has Akaashi put his number in.

Sugawara found himself staring a little too long, and by the time he was done staring, Y/N was already saying her quick greetings and goodbyes. Everyone in the table grows silent with the words Y/N said next.

“Give them my number too ‘kay Kaashi?”, the female beams and Akaashi nods with a slight blush, because the velvety voice of the older had always been relaxing to hear, especially when it’s his nickname falling out of her sweet sweet lips.

“Of course”, Akaashi smiles but freezes upon having the female’s hand grip his waist, pulling him towards her body before she hugs him once more. Akaashi sheepishly wraps his arms around the female.

A shudder escapes underneath his breath when Y/N kisses the base of his neck. 

“You’re still as pretty as ever Kaashi”, she smirks and pulls away from their hug.

She bids goodbye to the group before she rushes out, car keys in hand as she unlocks her car.

Everyone watches the beauty drive away.

Sugawara and Oikawa laugh upon seeing Akaashi’s flushed face. Shirabu and Yaku tilt their heads to a side upon seeing the rare sight. 

“What’s up with Akaashi-san?”, Shirabu asks.

Oikawa chuckles, sitting back up against the chair whilst sipping on his hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Setting his drink back down, he smirks.

“The infamous Haru Y/N charm”

Everyone besides Akaashi looks at him with a little confusion but somehow, they’re all intrigued. Because what could possibly be the reason that Akaashi is acting the way he is, it’s a sight they rarely see, and the only person who’s ever made him this flustered was Bokuto.

Whatever it was though, one thing’s for sure.

  
  
They are so  _ so  _ hooked.


	2. Friends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to make a few things clear
> 
> \- everyone is in college  
> \- they all play volleyball but not all of them are participating in tournaments, but all of the haikyuu characters are in the volleyball club.  
> \- I haven't been to college, so I dunno how some things work  
> \- some ships WILL be present, so basically for some ships, y/n is their wingman.  
> \- this book is more oneshot-y so things like exams, volleyball tournaments, and timelines arent important

“Akaashi!”

  
  


The said man was startled and turned over to his side, his back now facing the wall where he previously had been gazing at. Bokuto stands there with his books plus his volleyball bag. He throws the bag onto his bed before he gently settles down his book onto his study desk.

  
  


“You’re back.”, Akaashi smiles and gets up. Bokuto chuckles.

  
  


“I’ve been talking for the last three minutes, till I realized that you were probably asleep.”, Bokuto laughs and sits down next to the pretty setter. Akaashi mutters a quiet “oh”, he sits properly before he leans on Bokuto’s body, head resting comfortably on his muscular arms.

  
  


Bokuto flushes and decides just to be a little bit bolder. He lets his body fall down to the bed, his head lands on Akaashi’s soft pillow. The setter falls with him and lands on his chest, eyes wide because shit.

Bokuto smiles adoringly and runs his fingers through Akaashi’s soft hair, causing the younger male to blush. Akaashi nuzzles his face into Bokuto’s muscular chest. Bokuto’s unoccupied hand slithers down Akaashi’s back before he finds the pretty setter’s waist, gripping it gently but firmly.

  
  


“Has anyone told you how pretty you look today?”

  
  


Akaashi giggles. He nods in response to Bokuto’s question. The older of the two suddenly stops.

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


Akaashi purses his lips. “Y/N”

  
  


Bokuto shockingly gets up in a blink of an eye, bringing the younger’s body with him. Due to the force that was exerted, Akaashi thought he would be yeeted off the bed but Bokuto, with his quick instincts, remains a firm hold on Akaashi’s waist.

  
  


The new position had both boys blushing and shy.

  
  


Akaashi sits comfortably on Bokuto’s (very firm and very nice) thighs, whilst Bokuto’s hands are nicely settled on the younger’s waist. The ace doesn’t spare an ounce of shame and lets his hands graciously fall down on the setter’s thighs. For a moment the two just let the moment pass as it happens but clearly, Bokuto had other plans.

  
  


Soft and plush lips start trailing light kisses on Akaashi’s neck, starting at the base then up the setter’s Adam's apple, before nuzzling his nose on the younger’s jawline. Akaashi bites his lips when he feels the older’s lips kiss the area above his jawline, before slowly finding their way to the setter’s lips.

  
  


Akaashi feels his body get hot, his hands automatically settling themselves on Bokuto’s chest, before he decides to cup the ace’s neck, deepening the kiss. Bokuto leans forward and lets Akaashi’s body fall onto the opposite side of the bed. Akaashi lets out the tiniest squeak when Bokuto lets go of his waist only to put his hands between the smaller’s head.

  
  


The setter wanted to be just a little bit more forward, he hooks his arms around the ace’s muscular neck and pulls him down for a kiss, licking his lips before they started making out.

  
  


“B-Bokuto did you lock the door?”

  
  


“I think so-”

  
  


The door slams open.

  
  


“WHAT’S UP WHORE- OH MY FUCK”, a familiar voice shouts before he screeches and slams the door back shut. Bokuto groans and carefully gets off the flushed setter.

  
  


Begrudgingly getting up from the bed he yanks the door open and sees no one in the hallway, he was about to just close the door, lock it then fuck the living soul out of Akaashi but he stops in his steps when he sees Oikawa, sitting on the floor right next to the door with his arms hugging his knees.

  
  


“May I help you with anything Oikawa?”

  
  


Oikawa springs up, almost comically.

  
  


“Yes actually! Do you mind if I speak with that brat of a boyfriend of yours?”, Oikawa beams and gives a small smile. Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, the tone in his voice sounded friendly but his words told a different story.

“Why?”

Oikawa shrugs. “Can I not talk to my precious baby?”

Bokuto’s eyes narrow.

“Okay first off-”

“Stop stop stop stop”, Akaashi pushes himself in between the two and pushes Bokuto into their dorm room, muttering something along the lines of “we’ll finish what we started just give me a minute” before he closes the door.

“What is it ‘Kawa?”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Why didn’t you tell us that you knew Haru Y/N personally? Did you plan to keep her delicious ass to yourself or-”

Akaashi slaps a hand to his forehead. “She’s my childhood best friend, and it’s not like she’ll only settle for me”, he says and straightens his posture.

“Look, it’s a whole thing but you’ll get your share of her- Or rather, she’ll get her share of you”, Akaashi laughs before he shakes his head. He lets his arms fall to his sides before he steps closer to the older and kisses his cheek.

“You know... My bed has space for one more”, a delicate finger traces Oikawa’s chest, and the taller setter smirks, hand finding its way to Akaashi’s waist.

“You sure Bokuto won’t mind sweetheart?”, Oikawa’s fingers lift the shorter’s chin.

Akaashi dips his head down a little bit and manages to wrap his plush lips around Oikawa’s thumb. “Nothing like two pretty setters in the same bed right?”

A chuckle sounds from Oikawa and they both proceed back to the dorm. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hinata slams his hand down the ball, he smiles in victory when he gets a sharp straight. He heaves a loud sigh and tries to regain some energy. He’d been practicing by himself, throwing the ball high into the air so he could have a chance to run before he jumps. He has to admit, it’s exhausting.

You may be wondering, where’s Kageyama?

Yeah, that’s the thing, it was currently 5:30 in the morning. He woke up around 4 in the morning because he couldn’t find any sleepiness in his system to go back to sleep. He lays on the gym floor, chest heaving up and down.

_ Now that I think about it it would be a good time to go back to my room and get some sleep. _

He sighs and reaches for his phone that was near the pole holding up the net and furrows his eyebrows. A notification on his phone from his messages was there. He always checks his messages before he sleeps, so would message him in between sleeping hours or this early in the morning?

  
  


**_Bakayama_ **

_ oi boke _

_ where are you _

_ i woke up because i couldnt feel you next to me _

  
  


Right.

Hinata had one of those nights again.

He presses the call button and lets it ring for a few seconds, but to his surprise, the moment it started ringing Kageyama had already picked up the call. He prepares himself to be scolded, swore at, even screamed at. But he only hears the fumbling of objects on the other side, Hinata assumes Kageyama was getting dressed.

_ “Where are you.” _

Hinata swallows the lump in his throat, Kageyama’s morning voice never failed to make his knees fall weak. 

“Gym”

Silence follows the other side and Hinata once again, prepares to be scolded, but he only hears a door opening and closing.  _ “Be there in 3”. _

  
  


Hinata sucks in a breath as soon as the call ended, he hugs his bag to his chest. He had to admit, he’d been feeling out of it lately. His performance in volleyball hasn’t faltered but his energy and enthusiasm were definitely off. School hadn’t been particularly difficult but he found himself feeling sadder than usual. 

“Hinata”

The older flinches, he hears footsteps behind him getting closer and he stills. A sudden warmth enveloped his back, he feels Kageyama’s hands carefully covering him with the jacket, before he himself inserts his arms into the sleeves and hugs Kageyama’s jacket to his body. What he didn’t expect though, was for the setter to wrap his arms around the older’s torso and pull him onto his lap. 

“It’s early, why are you even here”, Kageyama says in his usual aggressive tone. His tone doesn’t match his movements though, Hinata felt the subtle warmth on his thigh. He places his hand above Kageyama’s.

“Can we not talk about it? I’d feel better just practicing”

Kageyama sighs, leaning his head forward and rests it on the middle blocker’s shoulder. He really should stop being so whipped for this boy, they were complete opposites, yet he always found himself getting pissed or jealous whenever another schoolmate of theirs would showcase any interest towards the tangerine.

“We’ll practice at 7, you need more sleep”

Hinata didn’t bother to put up much of a fight and just let Kageyama throw his fatigued body over his shoulder, slinging Hinata’s bag over his other unoccupied shoulder.  _ His shoulder’s pretty comfortable.  _ Hinata hums a small tune and starts to grow more and more sleepy, the blood rushing to his head was making him feel more light-headed.

In just a few minutes they were back in their dorm. Kageyama carefully settles Hinata down the mattress, throwing a blanket over him. Hinata’s tired eyes observe the younger, he wasn’t cuddling with him, nor is he going back to his own bed.

“Get some sleep, I’ll go get breakfast”, before the door to their room closes.

Hinata sighs and tries his best to get some rest, missing the warmth that the setter provided.

* * *

  
  
  


Oikawa blinks away the sleepiness in his eyes and reaches for whoever’s phone was ringing this early in the morning. He carefully gets up and reads the caller ID. There wasn’t any name on the contact, so he ends the call and goes back to the bed, letting his arm drape over Akaashi’s waist. He was about to drift back to sleep when multiple dings sounded from Akaashi’s phone.

_ Goddamit who the fuck doesn’t mute their phone on a Friday when their classes are at 1 in the damn afternoon. _

He begrudgingly gets up from his comfortable position and checks the younger’s phone.

**_xxx-xxx-xxx-xx_ **

_ KAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIII _

_ BABY 🥺 _

_ ANSWER ME >:( _

_ Oh right its only 5 _

_ Sorry :( _

_ Answer back once you wake up  _

_ Talk to you later pretty :) _

  
  


Oikawa hums before he opens the message.

ya-ho

this is oikawa

the guy with brown hair at the cafe

kaashi’s still asleep

  
  


**_. . ._ **

  
  


_ ah, i see _

_ get my number here and copy it, give it to the others you were with too _

_ especially that beauty with silver hair _

_ thanks 😙 _

  
  


Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He takes a screenshot of the number and sends it to himself before he throws (he doesn’t actually throw it, he gently set it down) Akaashi’s phone on the nightstand before he goes back to sleep, arm around Akaashi’s waist.


	3. Early Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi finally meets the famous haru y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idfk where to go with the whole volleyball thing but just imagine that they are all magically gifted with abilities to play, I dunno if ill ever write a chapter where they're in a tournament so volleyball in this book is just their sport. :]

Iwaizumi started his day a bit more ticked off than usual. Normally, he started his day cursing his roommate Oikawa, before cursing at everything else, before he would actually get ready for the day. But right now, he was currently staring at his ceiling. 

He woke up an hour earlier than he usually did, and it ticked him off because he had the unfortunate habit of not being able to fall back asleep once he’s woken up. He’s listing off everything he could possibly do at 6 in the morning. He could go for a morning run, knock himself out so he could sleep, watch that one Youtuber he’d been binging, have some good old morning sex with Oikawa-

Pause.

He looks at the bed across from him and furrows his eyebrows. He goes to check his phone and sighs heavily once he sees his messages.

  
  


**_Babykawa_ **

_ hey whore _

_ im gonna get it in with kaashi and the owl _

_ see you tomorrow before lunch 😘 _

  
  


He sighs and proceeds to get up. There’s no point in staying in bed if you aren’t going to sleep, at least that’s how Iwaizumi’s logic goes. He grabs the closest hoodie and sweatpants before he slips on his shoes and grabs his wallet. 

Time for some coffee.

And breakfast but that’s for 20 minutes older Iwaizumi to decide.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It wasn’t surprising to be alone in the cafe this early in the morning. Most of the regular customers were students from his college, and since they had afternoon classes today, everyone, except the sports club members, would be asleep. That or doing something else.

The cashier was extremely kind and handed Iwaizumi an extra croissant, even put in extra chocolate. She also puts in extra love and precision into the coffee drink before putting the cute mug on a saucer before serving it for the tired boy. He smiles gratefully before he basks in the morning sunrise. 

“Back again sweetheart?”

He hears the cashier/owner speak and he looks back and spots a girl standing in front of the counter, he pays no mind to the two and proceeds to put in his AirPods, playing his go-to morning playlist which consisted of ‘Can We Kiss Forever’ on loop or a chill playlist which consisted of the iconic BTS songs that never failed to make him feel nostalgic, songs like ‘Best of Me’ or ‘Promise’. 

He feels at peace with himself and his surroundings, his music is playing and his breakfast tastes absolutely amazing. He knew he should’ve gone for something salty and more stomach-filling but he wanted to treat himself just this once. 

“Is this seat taken?”

  
  


Iwaizumi gulps.

He looks up-

_ Woah. _

There, standing in front of him was Haru Y/N. He immediately recognized her from the many pictures that circulated around their friend group. He feels a light brush of heat caress his cheeks because goddamn, the way the ethereal female looked at him gave him butterflies.

“No, not at all!”, he smiles and feels his heart swoon when the girl swiftly slides into the booth chair. She smiles thankfully as she fixes her things in her purse. Iwaizumi takes a second to appreciate the blessing that is the sight in front of him.

Y/N was wearing a loose but thick-looking beige sweater that hanged loosely on her shoulders, giving her adorable sweater paws, underneath the sweater she was wearing a white turtleneck that provided extra warmth- plus, it made the outfit more… exquisite.

“Sorry for just disturbing you, I just saw you wearing the school’s jacket and I wanted to spark up some conversation”, she smiles, and yes, she was, in fact, disturbing Iwaizumi’s little therapy session with himself but, that smile.  _ God, _ that smile.

“No no, it’s fine, I don’t mind at all”, he raises a fist in the air in his head when he didn’t stutter.

Y/N smiles appreciatingly before she takes a small sip of her coffee.

“I’m transferring there actually, I start on Monday”, she starts, Iwaizumi nods with a hum.

“My best friend told me a couple of rumors were already flying around, it’s flattering though”, she chuckles. Oh, he  _ knows _ . He knows of every rumor that has circulated the school and he has to say, every single one he’s heard of had now been proven true.

Haru Y/N was a beauty. Check.

Haru Y/N was a model with a great sense of fashion? Check.

Haru Y/N was one of the kindest people you’d ever meet? Check, without a doubt.

Haru Y/N looked like the sweetest most innocent angel but was actually really freaky and kinky when in bed? Che- 

  
  


Wait, 

  
  


No, he hasn’t confirmed that yet.

He flushes when the visual thoughts started to flood in. “So, what should I look forward to when I attend your school?”, she asks as she takes a big bite off of the little chocolate muffin. Iwaizumi hums, thinking.

“I’d say the students”

Y/N’s eyes narrow.

“How so?”

That voice. Iwaizumi curses himself because when has he ever been this whipped for  _ one  _ person? Sure there was Oikawa, and sometimes Hinata and Shirabu but he has never been this  _ shy _ . And Iwaizumi isn’t even shy to begin with! At least that’s what he tries to tell himself.

“They’re… an interesting bunch”, he pauses and laughs gently.

He doesn’t know if it’s just the sunrise peaking into the cafe but he swears there was a glint that shined in the female’s eyes. 

“They’re fun though, especially my abnormally large friend group”, Iwaizumi laughs again.

Y/N hums. “Are they as pretty as you though?”. 

  
  


Pause.

  
  


Did he hear that correctly?

  
  


Y/N laughs at his expression. “Sorry, I’ve come across a few beauties in the three days I’ve spent here, I gotta say, y’all ain’t that bad”, she takes a sip of her coffee. “Especially you, you’re totally eye candy”, she says it so casually that Iwaizumi thinks it’s something she does every so often.

Maybe it is.

“I heard you play volleyball?”

Y/N  _ glows _ , practically springs up with energy. She nods enthusiastically whilst trying to swallow the muffin as fast as she could, Iwaizumi notices this and chuckles lightly.

“Yes! I love volleyball, it pretty much makes up a majority of my life”, she smiles and puts her left arm on the table, resting it there.

“What position do you play?”, Iwaizumi gets excited thinking about the possibility of being able to play with the girl in a match.

“Setter! But I prefer being the one who receives or does the blocks, it’s more satisfying to shut down an opponent’s spike rather than just running around and tossing the ball”, she says blankly, but Iwaizumi stops and takes a moment to process what he just heard.

A setter… who prefers defending, rather than giving a perfect set. 

Iwaizumi has to process that.

“Wait so if you prefer defending and receiving, why were you chosen to be a setter?”

Y/N laughs awkwardly.

“It’s sorta awkward to say out loud, cuz whenever I do say it, it feels like I’m boosting my own ego”, she laughs and proceeds to take the last sip of coffee before she settles down the empty mug.

“I mean… If you feel like it is that way or if you feel awkward then doesn’t that mean you’re more humble than you thought?”, Iwaizumi tries to make sense of his words.

Y/N stares at him for a moment, she doesn’t say anything and he thinks he’s offended her somehow because her eyebrows are furrowed, her lips are in a small pout but to his surprise,

“You’re something else… What’s your name? Oh my God I didn’t even ask for your name”, she groans and hides her face in her sweater paws.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, my name’s Iwaizumi Hajime, and I already know your name and all so it’s good”, he shyly admits.

The girl laughs and proceeds to finish her food. The two eat whilst conversing with each other, talking about volleyball, their careers, their friend groups who seemed to be all on crack. They clicked. Iwaizumi found his morning to be a little bit more pleasant.

  
  
  
  


So how did he ended up slammed against the wall with the female’s hands gripping his waist? That, he couldn’t quite explain.

  
  


He didn’t know it at that specific moment but he was in for a ride.


	4. First Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is a submissive horny little shit :D

Iwaizumi hears the clicking of his doorknob, he flushes because there could only be one thing this action could lead to. He wonders what could be going through the female’s mind. After locking the door, Y/N leads Iwaizumi to the bed, but she doesn’t get on top of the male nor does she start initiating anything.

“Babyboy”

The boy shudders at the nickname. Wow. He’s never been called that before but he could get used to it. Especially if it’s coming from the pretty girl. The said girl straddles his lap after she slid off her shoes. 

“Can I ask a few questions first sweetheart?”, Iwaizumi shudders again, because that voice,  _ that voice _ , he licks his lips. He wasn’t the typical guy who would rush to the sex part, he preferred taking his time, especially since he believed that both people should be into it, if it’s one-sided then there’s no point. 

He nods.

The female smiles encouragingly, Iwaizumi watches as she stands up, sitting next to him. She pats her lap.

“Sit on my lap”

The boy freezes. There wasn’t anything particularly weird about the request. But usually, it’s the other way around.  _ Wait. No. Stop that Iwaizumi. You’re stereotyping her.  _ He sucks in his lips before he shyly gets up and sits on the girl’s lap. He stops when her hands grip his waist suddenly.

“Legs apart baby”

His body grows hot. Extraordinarily hot. He maneuvers his legs and now, he settled comfortably on the girl’s waist, legs on either side of her thighs. Iwaizumi takes note of the muscle he feels beneath his thighs. Y/N’s hands laid on Iwaizumi’s thighs, causing the male to blush.

Y/N clicks her tongue. “Have you ever heard of pegging babyboy?”

Iwaizumi flushes. Yes. All too well actually. He doesn’t like disclosing his porn search history but he’s looked up that term a little too often. One might say he even finds it hot.

He nods.

Y/N smiles sweetly before she grips the boy’s thighs, thumb pressing into his inner thighs, near his growing erection. The female leans into Iwaizumi’s neck and begins to litter kisses everywhere, stopping at his collarbone to suck on it, the boy’s body stills. 

“Y-Y/N...”

Did he whine just now?

“Babyboy”

Another shrill of goosebumps erupt throughout his body. “Yes?”

Y/N holds the boy’s neck gently, thumb pressing slightly to his sharp jawline. Her other hand caresses his thigh before she rests her hand on his erection. He tenses. Before he could say another word, Y/N’s hand, which was originally on Iwaizumi’s neck, had gone to hold his chin and tilt his head up. 

“So fucking pretty”, she says in a deeper voice.

“O-Only for you”, he licks his lips while his hands go running his fingers through Y/N’s hair, massaging her scalp a bit by gently pulling at the roots.

He hears the girl chuckle before she leans in and connects their lips. He immediately melts into the kiss as his body relaxes. Her lips were so very soft, and he could taste the faint flavor of coffee on her lips. He cups her cheeks in his hands.

“Can I continue baby? Can I have my way with you?”, she says after pulling away.

Iwaizumi flushes. He nods.

“With words baby”

“Yes! Yes, please?”

She smiles and leans in again, leaving one small and quick kiss to the boy’s lips before she gets up, Iwaizumi holding onto her like a koala, and lays him on the soft bed.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Oikawa laid comfortably on the two owl’s bed whilst he scrolled through his Twitter feed, his one hand is softly running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He was generous enough to connect Akaashi’s phone to a Bluetooth speaker the two had in the bedroom and played their favorite morning music. He can recall a few songs that were played like “I.F.L.Y”, “I like me better” and “Just One Day”. He just basks in the morning sunshine peeking through the window, he was living the life.

This particular college they attended only offered the best, top-notch teachers who were kind and actually cared for their students, top-notch food and drinks, non-strict dress codes, reasonable schedules, school activities that were held if the majority of students agreed that it would be fun,ict dress codes, reasonable schedules, and school activities that were actually fun and useful.

But along with all those perks, one that Oikawa loved the most were the dorms. They provided a dorm building for their students, and in order to have access to the dorm rooms that had air conditioning, soft beds, and a good amount of space, you just had to keep your grades up, if your grades went below average then you lost the access to the school’s dorm rooms unless your parents paid extra which made you look like an asshole but almost everyone played fair anyways.

  
  


He feels a hand grab his own and his head snaps to see who woke up. Bokuto’s sleepy gaze stared back at him before the ace took his own hand and placed it on his own bed of black and white hair, while he took Oikawa’s place in running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. 

It felt peaceful, it  _ was _ peaceful.

The song that was playing was “Can We Kiss Forever”, and for some reason, it added another feeling of nostalgia to the whole atmosphere. “Do you mind if I make it a little colder?”, Oikawa asks as he sets his phone down to ruffle his hair.

“Be my guest”

Oikawa smiles and proceeds to turn down the temperature, not aware of what was happening in his own dorm with a certain best friend and a certain awaited female.


	5. Jiggy Jiggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones horny in the morning

“Mmm”

Iwaizumi whines into the pillow when he feels Y/N’s tongue prod at his entrance, slipping in and out but it barely pushed in. He was given strict rules prior to where they are now. He shivers at the thought of his actions being limited. 

10 minutes earlier, Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed, hands fumbling with each other as he looked down at the female who sat on the floor, positioned between his legs. The girl takes her time to tease him, delicate fingers tracing his clothed erection. Iwaizumi feels himself clench and tense with every hover of her finger. 

“Are our rules clear babyboy?”, she looks up and whispers into his neck, her warm breath making him shudder.

He nods quickly, clenching again when the girl grips his waist, hard. “Mind reminding me, baby?”, and shit that voice will never stop sending shivers up and down his spine. He swallows before he opens his mouth, realizing his lips were swollen from how hard he was biting them.

“No touching myself, no touching you unless you say so, no cumming unless you say so”, he says everything like a script he perfectly memorized, she smiles and kisses his lips. He melts into the kiss, he was putty in her hands.

“Good boy.”

  
  


Y/N unexpectedly pushes in two fingers, he gasps and squirms against the bed, moans, and whimpers leave his mouth. His eyes roll back in pleasure, he feels the heat pooling in his lower stomach, he whines because usually, when he bottoms, he finds a way to touch himself, his nipples, his dick, or just touching himself in places he liked to be touched.

But no, he can’t. He can’t right now. Because she said so.

So he helplessly sprawls his arms in front of him as he relies on the arch of his back and his muscular chest to keep him up. Biting his lips he whimpers as three fingers were now stretching him open, he was never  _ this  _ submissive, to begin with, he always found a way to make his partner shiver in pleasure along with him, so this is a whole other thing. 

And he found himself withering in pleasure a little too much.

His dick rubs against his stomach, making him realize he was leaking, _dripping_.

“Y-Y/N I’m close”, he admits and he whines when the girl’s fingers stop. She pulls out and he cries, tears staining the bedsheets. He feels her fingers gently swiping up and down his entrance, sending more shivers up his spine. 

Upon hearing his whines, she chuckles. “Aww, was my baby expecting me to continue?”, she taunts him, he licks his lips for the nth time, his tensed body finally relaxes, but that doesn’t mean he still felt utterly weak from his denied orgasm. 

The only piece of clothing left on his body was his hoodie, and since it was a little loose and a little oversized, he just looked twice as devourable. His thighs trembled desperately as Y/N flipped him over. He let himself be manhandled as the girl lifted his thighs up and set them down on her own, so now his body from the waist down was settled on her lap. 

“Look at you, so pretty and desperate”, he looks up at her with his pleading eyes, sweater paws hiding a little bit of his face, the only reason was that he was biting his finger to keep his moans in.

“Y/N”

The girl hums in response.

“Make me cum  _ please _ ”

* * *

  
  
  


Kageyama grunts as Hinata thrusts his hips gently, penetrating him as he laid on the bed. Hinata releases a small breath mixed with a throaty moan. “H-Hinata”, his back arches every time the smaller boy hits that spot inside him. 

Their breakfast was long forgotten at this point.

“What took you so long anyway?”, Hinata perks up a question casually, as if he wasn’t balls deep in his raven-haired roommate. Kageyama grunts as he feels his prostate being nudged. He buries his face in his arms and lets his best friend fuck him. 

“It’s early in the morning when I got there, the store lady hasn’t baked nor cooked anything yet, so I had to wait a little bit more”, he pulls his words out of his throat, hoping Hinata could understand his barely audible blabbering.

All he heard in response was a hum from Hinata, so he relaxes onto the bed letting his climax build up. Hinata insisted that he bottoms today, which he didn’t really mind nor care. He was too tired to care and have their usual ‘dominance battle’ as they called it.

Hinata didn’t like being rough on him, at least during the morning. He knew they had practice later on in the afternoon after class, so he opted to go slow and just hopefully make up for it later on in the evening. He shakes his head and proceeds to let the both of them finish.

* * *

  
  


Oikawa does a little dance as he vibes around campus, he had just come from the nearest cafe, being greeted by the nice lady and for some reason, that added another token of relaxation and peace to his wonderful morning. As a person who’s sassier, more bouncy in his steps, and lighter in his day-to-day life, he still preferred peaceful mornings to start off his day. Being Oikawa Tooru takes a lot of work okay? 

He hums a song whilst entering the dorm building. He smiles to himself as he pauses to take a sip of his boba tea. He skips to the elevator and clicks on the 2nd floor, he dances his way out of the elevator and readies himself to burst into Akaashi and Bokuto’s dorm when-

_ “Ah fuck Y/N” _

Oikawa stops. 

His eyes blink once, twice, thrice. 

_ WHat the fUCk. _

Oikawa recognizes those moans, he passes Akaashi and Bokuto’s room to peek into the keyhole of his shared dorm with Iwaizumi. 

_ He- _

_ What- _

_ Oh this whore is gonna get one hell of a beating. _


End file.
